


Jealous (of a dog)

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: reaquest: "scenario in which Ryuji's s.o has a big dog and they spend all their time with the dog also when Ryuji goes to s.o house the dog keeps getting between s.o and Ryuji? (Cockblocked by a dog(?)) Bonus points if Ryuji gets jelly"
Relationships: Ryuji/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Jealous (of a dog)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted july 30th 2017

While Ryuji is well aware he can be slightly- maybe, sometimes- too quick to react negatively to things, your dog is not one of those things. Sure, maybe he wishes it wouldn’t always get in his way whenever he visits you. Sure, maybe you spend all of your time with it, rather than him. Sure, maybe he’s thought once or twice about locking it in another room so he can spend time with you, or not going to your house at all. But that didn’t mean he was _jealous_. Absolutely not.

Except when he’s left alone in a room with it- you’d left the room with a, “i’ll go get us something to drink,” moments earlier- he finds himself glaring down at the dog. The, admittedly very nice, attention happy dog. Ryuji wouldn’t mind it, if it ever let him have your attention instead.

“Can’t you give me like, one moment with them?” Ryuji sighs, glaring halfheartedly at it. He gives in after a moment, when the dog gives a confused ‘boof’ and pats its head. “I hate you.”

“I don’t know, it seems like you like him a bit.” Your voice is startling, so say the least, and Ryuji jumps. He pulls his hand back, away from the dog, who bounds up to you. “Yes, yes. Hello.”

Ryuji gives a small greeting, while you set cups on the table in front of you, and then watches as you reach down to pet your dog. “Uh, so…”

“Just a second,” You stand again, sending Ryuji a smile. Then you turn your attention back to the dog, and Ryuji feels that small- irrational- pit of jealousy in his stomach again. “Now, would you like to go into the yard?”

Your dog barks, happily, and you laugh. Ryuji watches to lead the dog to the door, which you open to let them out, before you return to him. “Uh, I-”

“Now, you can have a moment.”

“Oh god you heard that.”

“Yes.” You laugh, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s okay Ryuji.”

“It’s dumb.”

“No, it’s not.” Your continued laughter doesn’t make him feel any better.


End file.
